A Trip to Hogsmeade
by completelysmitten18
Summary: Harry and Ginny meet up during a Hogsmeade visit...or at least attempt too. Set during the months after the end of the War. Very fluffy. Please R&R!


**Hey, everybody! This is just a super fluffy and short one-shot. I wrote pretty quickly, so I apologize for any mistakes I made. I'm pretty new to fanfiction, in the sense this is one of my first times writing it. I hope it's okay, and please review!! ******

**3333 completelysmitten18**

A young man was walking down Hogsmeade Lane, on the path towards the Hogwarts gates. He wore a Muggle baseball cap that he pulled down to hide most of his face, but people still seemed to recognize him. Excited whispers followed him, much to his embarrassment and irritation. And it wasn't only the fact the fact that he defeated the most powerful sorcerer of all time that seemed to draw attention; the young man had recently been named Witch Weekly's #1 Bachelor. It didn't matter that the young man was not, in fact, single, or that he was head-over-heels in love with his girlfriend, or even that he was making his way to see her right now. No, the only things people (mostly witches, although there were some men thrown in the mix) seemed to care about were the young man's fame and appearance. You see, with his stunningly green eyes, sexily messy black hair, boyish charm, and not to mention an Auror-toned body, this young man was no less than a god in their eyes. He was also-

"Harry Potter! Oh my god, it's actually Harry Potter!" squealed an overly excited teenager with her equally excited friends. One of them literally swooned.

Harry sighed. His mini-disguise failed. He had taken to wearing the Invisibility cloak whenever he went out in public, but due to Hogsmeade's new secrecy sensors, that was out of the question.

"Oh my god, we have to go talk to him!" said a girl with blonde hair and a rather prominent chin.

"I know!" said the girl who spoke first. "Ok, so we'll all go over there and I'll say something cool and casual like-"

"Hey, how's it going Harry?" another girl said, trying to be seductive, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, that's good! Remember, look cool. That's the only way he's' going to wanna hang out with us!" squealed the blonde. Harry was starting to think that he would have to be deaf to not hear their plan as they were standing ten feet away from him and speaking rather loudly. He was debating to feign said deafness, or actually go talk to them and give them what they really wanted; an autograph, a picture, the works. Deciding that it was rude to ignore them when he could obviously hear them (who couldn't?), Harry turned around only to find himself face-to-face with the blonde.

"Hi, Harry, how's it going?" she said in a husky voice.

"Hey, that was my line!" hissed the girl who announced his presence to the whole of Hogsmeade. Harry was rather miffed at her.

"I was the one who suggested we go talk to him-"

"Yeah, but I was the one who spotted him first, so therefore I should be able to talk to him!"

While their whispered argument continued with Harry watching as a bemused bystander, the third girl was discreetly sidling up to Harry's side.

"Hello, Harry," she said, using the same 'seductive' voice as she did before. Harry thought it sounded like she had a pretty bad head cold. Harry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, because he learned the hard way that some interpreted direct eye contact as a sign of liking, but did a double take.

"Vane?" he said in frightened amazement. "Romilda Vane?" Belatedly, Harry realized that this girl looked a little different than Romilda, but similar enough to be a relative.

The girl let out a high-pitched, unnatural giggle. "No, no , silly, I'm Rhonda. Romilda's my sister," she pointed out, envy coloring her tone. She stuck out her hand.

Harry shook it, still a little dazed. "Harry," he said unnecessarily, trying to pull his hand back from her surprisingly firm grasp. "Although you probably already knew that," he said, glancing at her bickering friends.

She let another unnatural shriek that could hardly be passed as a laugh. "Oh, you're so funny," she said, placing her hand on his upper arm.

"Right…" he said, drawing out the word as if he were afraid for her sanity, which he was. "So, I'm late in meeting my girlfriend, so…" he trailed off, eying the way her expression darkened at the word 'girlfriend' and noticing how her grip on his arm tightened.

"Oh, I'm sure you're _girlfriend_ ," she spat out the last word. "wouldn't mind you being a little late? I mean," she edged a little closer. "If I were her I would respect the fact that my boyfriend is entitled to his own free time with _other _people."

Harry glanced around. Her friends had stopped their arguing and where all out staring at them, mouths agape and all. Harry tried to wriggle his way out of her grasp, but to no avail. Her hand was clamped around his bicep in an iron vice, slowly cutting of circulation.

"..in fact," she continued, seemly unaware of his escape attempt, "I think a little completion is good, right?" she purred, batting her eyelashes so much that it looked like she had a rather violent twitch.

"Listen, I'm really late, so I'll give you an autograph or something-" he was cut off by Rhonda moving her face towards his at breakneck speed. Luckily, Harry was an Auror-trainee so his reflexes were really good. He quickly put his hand up between them, effectively foiling her attempt to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" he asked rhetorically, wearing an expression so horror-struck that it was comical.

"Trying to show you what you're missing of course," she said calmly, unfazed by his apparent rejection. Unbelievably, she made another move to kiss him.

" What the-" Harry said, shoving away from her. "Please, stop, okay? I have a girlfriend," he reminded her forcefully. "Who's going to kill me 'cause now I'm ten minutes late."

"Oh, please, dump the Weasley. Can't you see that she's no good for you? There are so many other people who are more worthy of your affections." She batted her eyelashes even more forcefully.

Harry was livid. "No good for me? She's perfect-"

"Am I, now?" said an amused voice behind him. Harry spun around. "Ginny!" he exclaimed, happiness and surprise seeping into his voice. He ran to her and hugged her with such a force that it lifted her off the ground. She laughed and kissed his cheek. Harry set her down and held her at arms length, giving her a slow once over, fan girls forgotten. "You look gorgeous," he told her earnestly. And it was true. Her hair was windswept and long, the fiery locks framing her face perfectly. Her cheeks were pink from the harsh December wind, and her warm eyes were bright in her pretty face. She beamed at him.

"You look great, too! Auror training has filled you out quite nicely, I see," she added teasingly.

"I try," he shrugged, grinning. Whenever he was around Ginny these days he couldn't stop smiling.

"Ahem," said a voice behind them.

The both turned around, Harry wearing an annoyed expression.

"So, I'm not worthy of his affections, am I?" Ginny said calmly. To a stranger she looked menacing, but Harry recognized the glint in her eyes. The little witch was trying to keep a straight face!

Rhonda visibly gulped. "N-no, you're not," she said defiantly. She was definitely scared. Her friends moved to flank her, all animosity apparently forgone.

Ginny focused on Rhonda. "Do I know you from somewhere? What year are you in?"

"I'm a fifth year," she told her loftily. "You might know my sister, Romilda."

Ginny stared at her before she burst out into peals of laughter. "Do you Vanes have no shame? You guys will stop at nothing to get Harry Potter to fall in love with you, will you? At least your sister had the wit to slip him a love potion."

"She never told me that!" said Rhonda, outraged. "I could've-"

"No, you couldn't have," Ginny cut her off sharply. "Look, kids," The girls flinched. "..He's mine, okay? So please, for the love of all that is holy, leave us alone!" The girls actually looked frightened.

Ginny seldom displayed her jealousy like that; that was usually Harry's role. But he had to admit, it was hot as hell. Grinning, he let her tow him away, her hand clutched tightly around his own. Harry turned around and gave a sarcastic wave to the girls before succumbing to the laughter bubbling up inside him.

Ginny pulled Harry into a deserted alleyway, backing him into the wall before kissing him heatedly.

"Can't I-leave-you-alone-for- five-minutes-without you-getting mobbed- by women?" She said, punctuation every word with a kiss.

"Come on, Gin, they hardly qualify as women." He gasped, as she kissed her way down his neck. "And can't I say the same for you? Hermione told me that you already got asked out 6 times. It's not even been four months!"

"Doesn't matter," she murmered, reaching up to kiss him again. "I turned them down, didn't I?"

"You're mine," he said, kissing her possessively. "And I'm yours." He kissed her again, softly this time.

"I love you," she breathed, tucking her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, too," he whispered in her ear. "More than anything."

She pulled back and they beamed at each other.

"Come on," Harry said after a while. "Let's go get some butterbeer. I'm freezing." This was a half lie. While he was indeed rather cold on the outside, he didn't think he could feel any warmer on the inside.

FIN

_Yeah…so I realize the ending was really sudden, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it…_

_Please review!! Thanks for reading ___


End file.
